1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingernail protectors and more particularly pertains to a new fingernail protector for preventing ultra-violet radiation from yellowing nail polish in a tanning bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fingernail protectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,760 describes a device for protecting the free edge of a fingernail. Another type of fingernail protector is U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,084 for wrapping a fingernail so that it may grow to a desired length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,138 describes a protector for preventing damage to a fingernail.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which will protect the fingernail polish on a finger nail from yellowing due to exposure from high intensity ultra-violet radiation which is found in tanning bed devices.